Repressed Emotions
by Groovey Blueberry
Summary: Fred starts his job at Thorny Towers Insane Asylum and finds that things are not always as they seem. Disclaimer: I do not own Psychonauts or some of the song titles or lyrics in this story, but the idea is mine.
1. They Told Me It Was Safe

Fred rolled over in his bed, only to be woken up by bright sunshine. His room was cold and he really didn't want to move but he had to. He started to get up when the body next to him snuggled closer. It was Mandy, his girlfriend. She had long straight brown hair and blue eyes. Height-wise, she was Fred's polar opposite, in other words she just made it over 5 feet tall.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his waist." It's still early, we dont have classes yet."

"I know, but I have the internship at the asylum, remember?" Fred explained quietly, wishing he could go back to sleep. He had such a headache from the party last night. 'Next time,' he thought, 'don't drink anything that looks like it just might be nuclear waste.'

Fred continued getting out of bed, only narrowly missing the ceiling fan when he stood up. He wondered what people wear at insane asylums as he was picking through his drawers for something to wear. All of his clothes were jeans and t-shirts. He finally picked a black band tee and some old faded jeans and headed to the bathroom.

After showering and trying to tame his long-ish black hair, he peeked out, only to see Mandy had resumed sleeping. This time, however, she was without him and had Little Napoleon snuggled close to her chest.

Fred chuckled quietly as he looked for the profile of the little girl he was supposed to be taking care of. He finally found it. Even though he had seen the picture over a dozen times it still startled him. The girl in question was 15 years old and her name was Emily. She was a pretty girl until you focused on her eyes. The irises were so light that they appeared white, now they really weren't white but the contrast with her white skin and wild dyed black hair made them look so. She had a very small frame and a rapt look about her. She was taken to Thorny Towers after a series of incidents that were unspecified on the portfolio.

'She probably has severe AIWS,' thought Fred hopefully, 'and her parents can't take care of her. They wouldn't put me with a real crazy person. Would they?' He didn't consider it any longer as he walked out the door and towards his car.  
---------------

Fred exited the bagel place with a bagel and some coffee. As he walked back to his car he saw a girl crying on the sidewalk.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. He didn't think she would actually answer him, just walk away. Like in any college town, she looked older than she actually was. She wore a large amount of black eyeliner and black boots that went up to her knees. Under ripped jeans, she had fish net stockings and her shirt said something obscene.

"He died," she answered. "He drove his car into the river and drowned."

"Who did?" asked Fred. he knew that he would regret asking, he usually did. As soon as he asked, she started to cry. Rivers of black rolled down her face and splashed onto the concrete. Fred sat down next to her and offered her his bagel. She ignored it.

"My boyfriend you moron!" she screamed. "Why do you care!?"

"I-I just wanted to help." He stuttered, looking slightly taken aback. "Here, do you want my bagel? And no, I didn't do anything to it."

Her brow furrowed as she looked from the bagel, then back to Fred. Finally, she reached out and took the bread. "Thanks, you're nice. Are you from the college?" she asked as she took a bite.

"Yeah, why?" asked Fred.

"Oh, just because you remind me of my brother, thats all."

"Really, thats interesting, because your remind me of someone too," said Fred. 'yeah my sister before that happened'. He mentally added...

Flashback:

Fred knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Come on Marie, open the damn door! I have places to be too!" Fred yelled at his 16 year old sister, though his voice was muffled by the door. "She's probably doing her hair for like the hundredth time..."

He figured that since she had opened the door on him her fair share of times he would do the same to her. He tried the knob. She locked it.

'She's going to make this difficult isn't she?' he thought. 'Luckily I'm freakishly tall and I can reach the key!'

Before he opened the door he looked though the crack underneath. He noticed a strange eerie reddish glow on the white tile. He frowned, reaching up for the key and using it to unlock it. "Weird..." He muttered as he slowly pushed the door open.

There was his sister. She was leaning against the toilet, holding a razor blade. Her school uniform was stained with blood. Fortunately, she was still breathing, Fred could faintly see her chest rise and fall softly. Against his better judgment he knelt next to her and gave her a light shake.

"Wake up! What happened!?" He screamed at her. However, soon it became clear that no matter how much he shook or yelled at her, she would continue to bleed.

Fred did the only logical thing left and that was to call an ambulance. By the time he reached the phone his younger siblings had noticed him running back to bathroom with the knees and sleeves of his uniform soaked in blood. Sitting in the hospital trying to explain to his younger siblings what happened was difficult. He didn't want to lie to them but he also didn't want to tell them what really happened. His parents were dealing with the nurses, making sure that their beloved oldest daughter, Marie Jaqualine Bonaparte, has the best care. He remembered when he was in the hospital they hardly  
visited him, but that didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered was that he found out why his sister had tried to kill herself...

End Flashback

"Don't do anything stupid, alright? There are other guys out there," said Fred to the girl, whom by this point had finally stopped crying. 'She looks better' he thought. 'Hopefully she'll move on...'

"Thanks," she said. "Whats your name? I never asked, my names Sydney."

"I'm Fred," he said as he stood up. "I'm sure I'll see you around, but right now I've gotta get to my job. Bye."

With that, he was off.


	2. Disenchanted

Ok… chapter two. Sorry it took me a little while to write it, but I had a little bit of writers block and my inspiration had bronchitis. Oh well, it's here not that many people care, but thank you to those who have reviewed.

---

After talking to the girl on the sidewalk, Fred went back to his little red car. It was small, yet spacious. It was big enough for someone who was 6 foot 7 inches tall fit in comfortably, but he would never drive back home, to Northern California, in it. It was a half an hour drive to Thorney Towers, but it went fast because of the thoughts rushing through his head. Talking to the teenage girl from the bagel store brought back terrible memories. Memories of home and his sister. He had pushed them far into the back of his mind so that the guilt would subside.

"It was not my fault," he thought confidently. "No, it wasn't her fault either though. She didn't know what she was doing. She never knew, that's why she's still there."

Flashback:

He didn't like the elevator, especially riding it with his six year old brother, Nelson. He had to bring him though, Nelson was Marie's favorite. The corridors of Melrose Sanitarium smelled like urine and old food. The elevator dinged when it was time to exit and the got out. Fred listened to scuffing sound of his too-long jeans as they skimmed the white linoleum floor. His red hoody and green jacket clashed horribly with the too clean surroundings of the hallway they wandered in.

"Freddy?" Nelson asked innocently as he tugged of Fred's jacket. "When Marie coming home? I miss her and I want her to read to me again. You're not very good at it."

He was used to that type of criticism from his family. That was all he ever heard from his parents. They asked why he couldn't amount to more like a doctor or a politician. He was a Bonaparte; surely he could amount to something! But no, Fred was average. Just average...and average was unacceptable for a Bonaparte. The only thing that was not average was his height, and that too was unacceptable to the Bonaparte family. His relatives constantly either made fun of him outright or muttered things in French to each other about it.

Fred and his brother reached the padded cell their sister was in. The white hurt Fred's eyes. There was a small desk in the corner of the room next to a barred window with no curtains. The only sign that a real human inhabited the room was the numerous pictures of her seven other siblings and mother and father. Nelson's pictures were in the front and closest to her bed on the nightstand followed by Fred's. His sister was sitting quietly on the white cot staring at the wall. "That's all they ever give her to do," thought Fred as the orderly allowed them into the cell. The heavy door was squeaky, but it alerted his sister to there presence. Her blank expression turned to one of happiness as she watched her brothers walk into her little room.

"Freddy," squealed Marie, obviously happy to have company. "I missed you all so much, and you've brought Nell! You're the greatest, Fred."

She looked happy, although she still did not believe what everyone told her. She didn't believe them even when they showed her the scars on her wrists. Marie would move in and out of depressive states without knowing it. She was in an extreme depression when she tried to commit suicide. Ever since she left the hospital she looked dramatically different. Her long blonde hair had been cut short and he blue eyes had lost their brilliant glow. She had also aged a great deal even though she was seventeen now she looked almost thirty.

"Nell, why don't you get a book so that I can read to you, alright?" Marie cooed to her little brother.

Nell left the room to find a book when Marie turned to Fred. "When am I coming home, Fred?" she asked. "I don't like it here. The people screaming down the halls and in the recreation room. I'm not like that Fred, you know that!"

"I know but mom and dad insists that you stay here. I've brought it up a lot to bring you home but they won't listen, especially to me." Fred replied, his shoulders slumping in a defeated manner.

"Oh...I miss everyone, I want to see my family," Marie murmured, her voice cracking. "One day you're going to stop visiting too, and I'll be left here all alone. I know it."

"I won't forget you, I promise." Fred said, offering a small smile.

Marie didn't smile back.

Nell returned with the book. The front cover had been ripped off and most of the pages were torn but she still read as Fred held the book because of Marie's straight jacket. He jumped onto the clean white cot with them and listened intently to his sisters' soft voice. Another hour passed before it was dinner time and they wheeled Marie down the hall to the cafeteria, where visitors were not allowed. Fred and Nelson said good bye to their sister and went back home to a family anticipating a full report from them on her progress.

End Flashback:

Fred pulled into a parking spot at Thorny Towers. The lot had not been re-paved for many years and was full of potholes. It was nine in the morning and the sun shone bright even for October. Like all the asylums he had visited whether for school or his sister, they all looked the same, run down and austere. Thorny Towers was no different except it had a lovely view of Lake Oblongata, which glowed an eerie green in the morning sun.

The tall young man climbed up the stairs of the building to the creaky, rusted door. The hinges squeaked as he pulled the door open and stepped inside. To his left was the main reception area and there right was the stairs that lead to cells.

"Is this where I sign in?" asked Fred. The woman at the desk was eying him curiously, causing him to flash a nervous grin. "I-I'm with the college. I think that I'm early but not by much."

"Yes, you're early." She chided, still looking disapprovingly at Fred. "Sign in here. Then report to the nurses' station upstairs, they'll tell you where to go."

"Thanks," replied Fred as he eagerly walked to the stairs to the asylums upper floors.

The stairwell smelled and looked like all the other sanitarium stair wells did, like pee, hospital food, and cleaning products. He heard the constant moans and random cries from the patients in the floors about. The old wooden stairs creaked as he walked and they were coated in a thick cobwebby dust. There wasn't much to climb before he had reached the second floor, which was where he thought Emily's room was. The nurse's station was the first thing that you happened to pass before actually reaching any rooms. He looked around for the girl in the various cells, thinking that maybe she was out, but there was no sign of her, just a tall woman with wild red hair and a man with many tattoos and a black goatee.

"Uhmmm…i-i-is this the floor that Emily is on?" Fred stuttered, looking incredibly nervous.

"Emily what, doll?" The woman drawled, she was pretty and had a severe southern accent. "The one with the eyes? If it's her, this is her floor. Best I show it to yeh' where she's at."

"Thanks."

He and the nurse, who introduced herself as Isabelle, walked down the dingy dark hallway, they walked all the way down to the end and she stopped and took out a large ring of keys. "Gotta' make sure she stays put. We don' trust her." She drawled. "Yeh gotta be careful with her; she's a strange one."

"Really now, why is that?" asked Fred, he began to worry figuring that they had actually put him with a real whack. He tried to force a smile but he thought it only made him look like he wanted to puke. His heartbeat quickened and Isabelle turned each key and unlocked the cell door. The small window that gave a glimpse of the room was blacked out, giving him no way of looking in before stepping into immanent doom.

"You'll see, doll." The nurse said as the swung open the heavy iron cell door.

---

**To Be Continued...**


	3. I'm Not Ok

Hey!!!!!! A new chapie, this one will be a little more eventful than theprevious one. Hope you lovely reviewers like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heavy iron door swung open with a sickening high pitched squeak thattold Fred that the door was not opened on a regular basis. The room was dark, with a small amount of light creeping in through the window that was barred and covered in many layers of black fabric and paper. A thin ghostly figure sat on the bed, and noticing the excess light slowly turned towards the door. Just like in the picture they had sent of her, her eyes were completely white. Her skin was practically the same pale shade, which was only extenuated by the wild black hair.

"What do you want?" She demanded ruefully. "Have you brought me another freak to try and fix me? It's not going to work; he'll just end up like  
the others. You remember how the others ended up don't you? It looks like you didn't tell dearest Fred this though, did you?"

"Now Emily, darling, be nice. He's here to be your friend," Isabelle said sweetly and then turned and looked nervously at Fred. "How bout we turn on somelights?"

Fred stepped into the room gingerly. Morbid pictures of various winged creatures and death covered the hard, white concrete walls. Charcoal  
pencils and paper were strewn all over the desk. Emily wore a plain black shirt and hospital issue pajama bottoms, her head lolled to one side as she stared at Fred. He gulped as he walked over to the bed, uneasily taking a seat.

"I'll leave y'all to get acquainted, m'kay dolls!" Isabelle cooed. With that, she slammed the cold door shut with a bang.

"So...uh...tell me about yourself," Fred began nervously, he didn't like the girl already. She creeped him out, to be honest. "Do you have any brothersor sisters?"

"No, I don't," she said curtly. "Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah," he said uneasily trying not to make eye contact with her.  
"I'm the oldest of eight kids. My youngest sisters only seven, there's a bit of an age difference between us but the first five are one right after the  
other."

"You're lucky, you have people to look out for you. Like when you get  
in trouble they're there for you." She concluded sorrowfully.

"Yeah…I guess."

Suddenly, Fred was struck with a terrible headache. He became dizzy and for some reason terrible memories flooded back to him one by one. His  
grandmother's death, his sister's going to the asylum, that day on the hill…

Flashback:  
The loud banging did nothing to alleviate the throbbing headache and pain where his left leg attached to his hip.

"Fredrick wake up!" bellowed his mother. "If you don't get up them you'll get no breakfast!"

Fred honestly was not in any mood to eat. He actually felt like he was going to throw up as he crawled out of bed, the sheets catching his long bare legs, as he hobbled towards the dresser. He picked out what appeared to be oldfaded jeans, a green tee-shirt, and a red hoody, but he wasn't sure because the blue and the green and red ran together and blurred. After picking out hisclothes, he stumbled to the bathroom.

"A shower should help me feel better," thought Fred nervously.

He wondered what was, even though he had a strange feeling about what cause his pain. He quickly undressed and leaned his head against the shower wall, letting the hot water hit his back. This did not help at all; it just made him drowsy and put more pressure on his already unsteady legs. Fred once more limped out of the shower and got dressed, but struggling to do so because of his deliriousness it being difficult to put on clothes over wet skin. It was late already, and he knew that he would have to time for the soggy cereal his mother left out for him, and he would hear about it when he got home. Fred's main problem was that the walk to school was about two thirds of a mile, but almost all uphill. Ordinarily this was just a menial chore, especially with the absurd length of his legs, but today he couldn't walk or see very well. He was able to slip out the sliding door in the back of the large three story Victorian house undetected and painfully walked across the lawn, past the lawn gnomes and forgetting that the sprinklers could go on at any moment. Fred didn't know how long he had been walking, when the really pain set in. He couldn't walk and could barely breathe, like someone was choking him from the inside out. He sat down to rest on hill under a tree. Suddenly black spots  
blacked out some of his vision, he saw a figure running towards him, but before hehad a chance to respond he blacked out.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he OK, Mel?" said a female voice. It was soft and sounded full of worry and concern

"He'll be fine, they got rid of the problem." Said this person named Mel, who happened to be Fred's best friend.

"Hey, I saw a twitch. He's awake"

"Jus' cuz my brother, like twitched does not like mean he's awake.You of all people should know that Mel." Commented his sister, Marisa,  
obviously trying to make people feel better by joking around but in these situations, it didn't help.

'I guess I have to move.' thought Fred. 'Or else they'll think I've gone and died.'

The pain in his leg was totally gone and so was his headache. He opened one eye. He saw Marisa first; she looked just like Fred only female. She was tall and skinny with black-ish brown curly hair and warm brown eyes. She was 15, and one of the few siblings he got along with. Marisa was sarcastic, but still funny, she always tried to make light of difficult situations and make people laugh. The second person he saw was the infallible Melvin von Welch. He was a short rotund boy with a dreamy bored look about him. He had clear pale skin dirty blonde hair, blue eyes to match, and a high pitch nasally voice for a male that was 17. He, like Marisa, made a point to always be correct and got frustrated when people corrected him. The last person in the room was Mandy. He was the last person he wanted to see him laying in a hospital bed.

"Nice to see that your alive." commented his sister, outwardly happy that her brother was alright.

Mandy immediately hopped up from her seat and hugged Fred, like she was being careful not to hurt him, because she unlike Fred knew what happened.

"What happened, I just remember passing out under that tree and then, well, waking up here." Said Fred. "Do I like have something horrible, like  
necrotizing fascitis? 'Cuz that would suck."

"No, you just got your appendix removed, it was pretty cool. They let me watch." Said Marisa gleefully, this was her thing, anything bloody and  
medical, she was into. "I should have taped it so that you could see it."

Fred blanched because unlike his sister he could not stand blood and gore and the fact that people, just like him, have had parts of them removed.  
He felt nauseous again and rather dizzy. He was beginning to regain feeling in his legs, and felt the tight stitches that held the wound closed.

"I they didn't take it out you would have died, Fred." Said Mel. "It's a good thing we found you when we did."

"Look on the bright side," said Marisa mockingly. "You get to use crutches for a month. I didn't think they made any that long." She was, of course, making fun of his mile long legs that always gave him problems, whether it was looking for clothes or just playing sports, they were an absolute pain.

"Oh, yay," said Fred exasperatedly. "Just one more thing family can mock me for."  
A nurse walked into the small room and checked the IV. She wore the typical nurse uniform, a white dress that went to her knees, white socks with white shoes, and white cap that had a red cross on the front that her hair was tucked under. She was young and moderately pretty.

"It's nice to see that your awake, you've been asleep for two days I think." She chirped happily. Her teeth were straight and were a pearly white  
when she smiled. "Your parents haven't been around to what I've seen, but your sister was here the entire time. The other one, the one with blonde hair, was also here with the baby." After that she left, white shoes squeaking on the overly shiny white tile floor.

End Flashback

'Why did I just think that,' thought Fred. 'It's not even relevant to the conversation.'

"Can I see the scar?" asked Emily innocently

"What scar?" asked Fred, avoiding the question, and mildly creeped out. 'Maybe I moved and she saw part of it.' He thought

"The one from where you got your appendix removed. I had the same thing, it sucks doesn't it, crutches for a month and the stitches."

"L-l-lets go uhmmm…downstairs to play a game or something." Said Fred, he knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. There was more to this girl than what she led on to be. She wasn't a little innocent girl, but more.

"OK!" she jumped up from the bed and scampered out the door and down the smelly creaky stairs to the cafeteria. Fred followed her not so eagerly. He felt tired suddenly and paranoid like someone was watching him. When he reached the cafeteria, the man and woman who he had seen in the hall when he arrived were talking to Emily.

"Is this him dear?" Asked the red haired lady, still hanging on to the arm of the heavily tattooed man.

"Yup he's really cool." She said as she eyes him with the same dreamy smile with her head almost rolling to one side.

"He seems charming darling, but we must be going, we have a session in the art room to attend. See you at dinner, I assume?" asked the woman again.

"Of course, Gloria, see you later." The woman named Gloria and her friend walked or in her case, slithered, off down the hall. Emily turned to Fred and yanked on his arm to make him sit.

"Your birthday's coming up right?" questioned Emily mysteriously again. "November sixth, Scorpio. What's Mandy getting you? Oh, you don't caredo you?"

"How-how do you know all this?" asked Fred, he was shaking and had become extraordinarily pale.

"I'm a good guesser, I guess!" she laughed.

"Yeh" squeaked Fred, his voice cracking. "Let's just play."

And they did.


	4. Give' Em Hell Kid

O…k another chapter. I'm warning you, it's a transition chapter so it'll be kind of short and boring but the next one will be jam packed with fun and crazy people. Watch Fred go nuts! As always reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: None of the amazing songs in this fic are mine, so back off. I love MCR, but not enough to take over their identities, even though it sounds like a good idea. Oh yeah, Psychonauts doesn't belong to me either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had to be the longest game of Chutes and Ladders he had ever played. They only really sat in the hot, humid room for about half an hour but it seemed like an eternity.

"Oh, yeah I won! Take that, Frenchy," Emily cheered. "Hey, I have a good idea." She added gleefully with an insane smile. "Lets go outside and play!"

Fred stared miserably ahead at the disgusting floral wallpaper, which was peeling in various places to reveal a crumbling beige wall. He was never a huge fan of board games, partly because he was never very good at them and also because he was always playing them with his brothers and sisters. Playing around outside was really more his thing. Being able to run around like an average loon was more his style.

"That sounds good to me." Fred said happily. "This room is ridiculously hot anyway."

Emily jumped excitedly out of her chair with the OK, grabbing Fred's arm as she ran past and pulling him towards the door that led to the field. He stumbled down the low-ceilinged corridor after her, hitting his head on the hanging lights. That didn't help his headache. As it had rained earlier, the moment he stumbled out into the muddy field, his shoes became saturated. The green and black checker-board pattern at the toe darkened with muddy water. The sky was overcast and rain threatened yet again. A cold, harsh wind blew through the open area, causing Emily to pull her robe closer to her thin frail body.

"So, what are we gonna do? Huh? Something, like, super fun?" A grin played across her face, obscured by messy hair that billowed in the wind. She seemed to have more energy than a hyperactive 4 year old. "Let's play… uhmmm… soccer, yeah. Try not to kick yourself in the face."

Fred brushed a lock of curly black hair out of his eyes "Oh, very funny. Do you even have a ball?" he asked inquisitively

"Of course I do!" Emily chirped, she was really starting to scare Fred. She ran over to an old decrepit toy chest and pulled out a half deflated soccer ball. Fred yawned deeply, there wasn't anything he wanted more than to be cuddled on the couch next to Mandy, watching a horror movie and eating popcorn. The more run down and tired he got, the more hyper and excited she got. It was like she was leeching the life out of him.

"Cool, now kick-" he was cut off by the ball nearly hitting him square in the face. "Not at my head, just gently." Fred ran down hill to retrieve the soccer ball. His feet slid in the mud. "Like this," he kicked the ball at her and water sprayed everywhere. "See, I didn't practically break your face."

"Oh, so like this?" she kicked the ball as hard as she could, Only this time it actually hit him in the head. The ball bounced off of his head, over the rickety fence, and rolled over the nearby cliff. It tumbled down onto the sharp rocks on the bottom and hit the water with a sickening plop. They walked over to the side of the cliff and peered over. "Well, that sucks. Why didn't you catch it?"

"I was busy trying to avoid the ball rearranging my face!" Fred exclaimed. He was thoroughly annoyed and was happy that it was time to leave. He took a deep breath. "I have to go, okay? I'll see you on Friday."

"Well, your face _could_ use some rearranging. I mean your nose is kinda big," She snickered. "I'm just playing, it's not _that_ big."

"Thanks," Fred muttered. "Is there anything you want me to bring? Books, games, anything for you to do?"

"Pictures," she turned her back to walk towards the door. "Pictures of your family, I want to guess more things about them."

He sat at the wheel of the car, sitting in typical California traffic. His hands gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. The clock in the car read 12:30.

'I'm not making it to chemistry, thank god. I just want to sleep,' Fred mentally grumbled. Traffic had begun to move, quickly at that. As he drove the rain began to pour, heavy droplets hitting his windshield.

"Why does she want to see my family? _I _don't even want to see them!" He exclaimed out loud. "And guessing, she wasn't guessing to things. No one knows those things except Mandy, Mel, and my family. She definitely doesn't have AIWS."

He sat in traffic for another fifteen minutes before reaching the dorms. Even after a night of partying and dealing with a psycho, the bright colored walls were a welcome sight. Her last class had ended twenty minutes ago; therefore Mandy was stretched out on the couch watching TV and reading. She was wearing a plain black mini skirt and stripped yellow and green long-sleeved shirt. Her long dark hair was pulled away from her face and pilled messily on top of her head. Also like usually, she wore little to no make-up, accept eye-liner. She heard Fred banging on the door and immediately hoped up to let him in.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she dragged him to the couch. Her bare feet made a pitter-patter sound as she trotted back to her seat. Her elated happiness dropped from her face when she saw Fred's look of discomfort. "Oh no, what happened? Was she…crazy?"

"To say the least." He kicked of his wet muddy sneakers. "She was…strange."

"How so sweetie? I know about the creepy eye thing, but that didn't seem to bother you. Was it something she said?"

"She knew about what happened junior year, you know, on the hill." Fred said dully. He got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.

"Well, maybe she saw part of the scar?" Mandy said hopefully.

"I hope so. I really don't like her Mandy, something about her just isn't right. I know that she's, well…nuts, but something is definitely not normal." He sipped the soda. "She's not what you would call 'the average loon'" Fred laid down with his head in her lap and she leaned over and kissed him.

"Go relax, and maybe shower. You smell like insane asylum." She joked. "I'll make popcorn and we can do something fun later."

Fred let out a long sigh. "Alright..." He got up, running a hand through his hair. Mandy gave him a playful shove towards the shower and winked, bringing a slight smile to Fred's face.

The rain was still falling when the bathroom door shut behind him.

---

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
